


Free to love, Free to Fight

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron returns from the assault to the arena of Capua and finally meet Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to love, Free to Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Libre para amar, libre para luchar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112233) by [ClauFeltonBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack). 



> **Beta:** Brinchen86, but all mistakes remain my own. Thank you!!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Spartacus or these characters. This fic is not for profit.  
>  **Author's Note:** The scene is set for Episode 06 Season Two "Vengeance" after this kiss:
> 
>   

FREE TO LOVE, FREE TO FIGHT

“You suffer no wound”

“The gods favor me, little man,” Agron replied with a smile.

“Call me that again and they shall turn from you”

Nasir grinned watching with bright eyes how the former gladiator approached him with confident footsteps, looking at him with those impossibly green eyes. And then, he took his face and gave him a kiss full of promises. He had barely reached out to capture his cheeks also, and eagerly reciprocated.

It was a kiss that had the power to make him forget the anguish that had felt while waiting for his return.

Nasir had spent most of the night awake with Naevia. They prayed to the gods for the return of their beloved ones. And although the situation was apparently the same, at the end it was completely different: Crixus and Naevia had shared a secret love and paid the consequences of being caught. They had shared laughter, kisses and caresses. Agron and Nasir, however, had only shared a chaste farewell kiss before the departing of the former gladiators to a suicide mission.

Partly, he was thankful to the gods that had allowed him to regain consciousness just in time to receive that first kiss, but then the fear of losing Agron just after they had shown their mutual affection, had mastered his emotions those nights; making him stay awake until the weakness of his body made him succumb to slumber. 

But now he was back within Agron’s arms. And all was well again. 

Agron’s lips parted, trying to deepen the kiss. Nasir had no objection with that. But when the German’s strong arms moved around his waist to tighten the small body against himself, the groan that came from the throat of Nasir was more related to pain than desire.

 “Apologies,” Agron said, separating his body a little, and releasing the grip of his arms but moving his hands to gently place them on Nasir’s waist.

“They are not required,”said the Syrian, seeing Agron with a shy but pleased smile. He felt beside Jupiter himself, to be wrapped in those arms and stuck to that strong and solid body. Nasir was unable to suppress the gasp of pain but did not want to come off Agron, so he hugged his waist and rested his face on his chest. 

Agron placed a small kiss to his crown and then he realized that they were at the entrance of the temple. He had never been a man who easily gave in to carnal desires and although he was not ashamed to show affection in public, he didn’t like to offer free shows to the other rebels either. He separated a little from Nasir again, but it was enough so the former body slave,an expert at reading the facial and body expressiveness of the others, could see and feel his discomfort. 

“Come with me,” Nasir asked him, taking his hand. 

Agron followed him without any question to a small room inside the temple. His eager eyes scanned the small space: blankets placed along the wall, a small bowl of leftovers, one vessel with clean water and some rags that looked stained with blood, as a reminder to the former gladiator of how close he had been to losing Nasir. 

Once inside, the Syrian closed the entrance, placing a threadbare fabric. Then he turned toward the blankets and with some difficulty, he sat on them. 

“Being with a fresh wound has its advantages,” Nasir explained with a little wink. “The medicus suggested that I have to rest separately of the others. So I do not have to suffer prying and unwanted eyes when it's time to check and clean the wound, and when she changes the bandages,” he added facing the dirty rags he still had there. 

The German smiled and without waiting for an invitation, he began to remove the remains of the Roman uniform he still was wearing, until he was only in the subligaria. Nasir looked at him in a way that only further inflamed his desire but frustrated him a little because such pleasures were still denied. He crouched down to untie his sandals. 

“I hope you do not mind sharing your room,” Agron said then, trying to look nonchalant. 

“If it is you who will be my company, I will be more than willing to do so,” said Nasir, patting the blanket to quietly ask Agron to sit beside him. 

Agron didn’t have to be asked twice. He sat on the blanket, careful to do it by the healthy side of Nasir. He leaned against the wall and put his arm around his shoulders. The Syrian settled against him, burying his face in his neck, started placing random kisses upon heated skin. 

Slowly Nasir drew him in, until the body of the former gladiator covered his almost completely. The tough thigh was between his legs, pressing his erection. Nasir couldn’t help but begin to rub a little against it. Agron was trying to hold his kisses, but the feeling of Nasir’s hardness and the eager of his kisses, he reached a point when he should stop or he couldn’t restrain his desires any longer. 

“Nasir...your wound,” Agron reminded him between gasps, leaving his mouth to kiss his neck. 

But Nasir was intoxicated by the body that now was free to kiss and caress. 

“I'm hurt on my side... which limits my movement a bit,” said a similar breathless Nasir. “My hands, however,” he said sliding one of his hands over Agron’s chest until he put it down on his erection above the subligaria, “are in perfect condition to feel.” He squeezed Agron, eliciting a groan from the man and added, “And my mouth is greedy to taste you too”. 

The growl that came out from Agron’s throat was almost animalistic. At that moment, he didn’t think about the wound anymore, or anything else that would stop him. Agron lifted his torso to kneel in front of Nasir and unleashed his subligaria, tossing it aside, leaving him finally naked in front of his lover.  Meanwhile, Nasir was trying to free himself of his shorts, as he watched mesmerized the crotch and the impossibly erection of Agron’s cock. But the wound bothered, laying down as he was. 

“Help me,” he asked Agron, who almost ripped the fabric. Nasir’s hands were direct to Agron's cock and began to stroke him, gently but steadily. “By the Gods... you're perfect. Your whole body appears sculpted by the gods themselves,” exclaimed Nasir. 

“Nasir…” was all Agron could stammer. 

He dropped his body again on Nasir, pushing his hands aside. The Syrian let out a groan of protest but when he felt how Agron lined both cocks and began to caress them with a firm hand, he arched slightly, closing his eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings. Sooner than he would have liked, he came hard, smearing their chests. Agron followed a few seconds later. 

It took several minutes for them to could catch their breath. Agron accommodated himself, careful not to hurt his lover. They stayed cuddled for a moment. 

“Are you okay?” Agron asked. 

“Never feel better,” Nasir answered with a sigh. He could feel the other had much more to say, but the silence between them was imposing. “Give voice to your thoughts, Agron”, he said at last. 

The German chuckled. He should never forget Nasir’s skills to read body language. He took a deep breath. 

“I deeply want to offer my apologies: for obliging you to lie, for getting angry because you decided to help Crixus in the mines, for leaving you off on a suicide mission…” 

“No more than yours in the Arena of Capua,” Nasir interrupted him. 

“You know very well the meaning my words carry” 

“I do. And you're not responsible for my wound, Agron, or that I've been close to passing to the After Life. My decisions as a free man took me there and now, I'm happy not only because we are gathered together again, but because I am within your arms.” 

“Not only are you in my arms. My heart beats for you, Nasir.” 

“And mine beats in response”, said the Syrian. 

Agron let out a satisfied sigh. And Nasir felt his arms tightened around him a little more. It was a feeling he did not mind at all because while it was a possessive grip, he was freely giving his affections to Agron. Nobody was ordering it and no one was forbidding it. He was free to love and to choose the man to love. 

Nasir also knew that he shouldn’t waste a single moment. The painful wound that now adorned his side and the scar he would carry, would be a constant reminder that they were in a fight against Rome and Agron, being one of the trusted men of Spartacus, would be called soon by their leader to continue it. He was free to embrace the cause and to choose fight. 

And he would fight alongside Agron.

Until Rome would be destroyed or they died in the intent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed and much appreciated.


End file.
